Confrontation
by StormWolf10
Summary: Unbeknown to Rose, Alec takes matters into his own hands to deal with Freya's problem... Takes place 3 weeks after 'Second Time Around'


**A/N: In which Alec Hardy is threatening, Donald is annoyed at being left behind, and Rose, Freya and Tony are oblivious.**

Sam Flint was just tugging his t-shirt on after his shower when there was a knock at the front door downstairs. He paused, frowned. His parents were both still at work, and for a moment, he contemplated not answering it; after all, he wasn't expecting anyone. But then there was another knock, more persistent, and Sam hurried for the stairs. As he reached the bottom, there was yet another knock, and he growled in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he muttered under his breath.

He reached the door and pulled it open, ready to complain to whatever person it was trying to sell him something. Instead, he blinked.

"Samuel Flint," Alec Hardy growled out, glaring at the eighteen year old. "I want a word with you."

**~StormWolf10~**

Sam blinked, as he sat on the edge of the sofa, watching the DI pace.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Sam asked after a few moments, eyes following the DI's movements.

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here," Alec ground out, whipping round to face the teenager. "I know what you did to my daughter."

Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, alright, so I slept with someone else," the boy shrugged. "I was going to break up with Freya anyway."

"Oh, you sleeping with someone else is by far the kindest thing you've done to my daughter," Alec responded angrily. "I'm talking about how you tried to pressure her."

Sam's eyes widened momentarily, before he sniffed and looked away.

"Don't know what you mean," the boy responded, feigning ignorance.

"I think you do," Alec shot back, moving towards the boy. "When my daughter stayed here for the night, you tried to force her to have sex with you."

"Dunno what your daughter's been telling you, but if anything, she tried to force me," Sam announced with a smirk.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Alec asked incredulously, anger rising.

Sam just shrugged.

"Believe what you like," Sam replied. "Your daughter was a crap girlfriend anyway." He paused, deliberately smirked at Alec. "But I bet she'd have been great in bed."

Alec growled then- actually, properly growled- and launched himself at the eighteen year old. But then he caught himself, hands clenching into fists as he glared at the smirking boy.

"You really don't want to mess with me, Flint," Alec warned lowly. "I have a three week old baby who's not slept through the night since coming home,_ I_ haven't slept for much more than three hours a night, and I am _very_ tired and _very_ low on patience!"

"Not anything you can do about it though, is there?" Sam asked, smirking again. "Not like I raped her or anything. Didn't do anything. Can't arrest me for trying to sleep with my girlfriend."

Alec looked away for a few moments, scowling as he acknowledged the boy was right.

"No," Alec admitted quietly after a few moments, anger still evident. "I can't." Then, he looked back at Sam. "But I can bloody well make sure you never go anywhere near her again."

"Or what?" Sam questioned, apparently still not intimidated.

"Or I'll break your legs," Alec responded, voice low as he glared at the boy.

For the first time since seeing Alec on his doorstep, Sam Flint had the decency to look intimidated.

"My father will be home soon," Sam stated suddenly. "And I hardly think he'll be pleased to find a DI in here questioning me over something I can't even be arrested for."

"And I hardly think he'll be pleased to find that you tried to use my daughter," Alec responded levelly.

"You have no evidence," Sam responded quickly, although he sounded nervous.

Alec sniffed, unconcerned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Alec smirked coldly.

"But… But I barely even touched her!" Sam protested, wide-eyed and suddenly on his feet.

Alec was pleased to note that the boy had evidently finally cottoned onto the fact that this was not a game.

"I hardly touched her!" Sam continued protesting as he started pacing in front of the sofa. "Maybe a bruise or two, but they'd have faded by now! You… You have no evidence. You can't have!"

"Well," Alec conceded with another sniff, gazing round the room. "Maybe not evidence you'd be familiar with." His eyes went hard then, narrowing as he glared at Sam. "But I'm sure I could cobble something together."

Sam ceased pacing immediately, wide-eyed and pale as he stared at the DI in his sitting room.

"You wouldn't," the boy breathed, although his words lacked certainty, assuredness.

He was, Alec decided smugly, scared. Good.

"I would," Alec countered quietly. Then he paused, watched the boy for a few moments before continuing. "Unless," Alec conceded after a pause, eyes meeting Sam's coldly, "you agree to stay away from my daughter. Away from her at all times. No talking to her, watching her, looking at her, walking behind her. No contact in any way. You see her coming down the street? Cross the road. She's manning the reception at the gym? Find someone else to book you in. if you say one word to her, if you upset her even once… Well, I may just find some evidence to suggest we'd need to bring you down to the station."

"Like what?" Sam asked quietly, worriedly.

Alec shrugged, hands in his pockets. Before meeting Sam's gaze suddenly, a small smirk on his face.

"I don't suppose you do any drugs, do you, Sammy?"

Sam blinked. And then, his eyes widened. Alec just watched him with a cold smirk.

"Remember what I said, Sam," Alec announced as he began sauntering towards the door. "I'll see myself out."

**~StormWolf10~**

"I still say you should have let me have a go at the lad," Donald whispered bitterly as he and Alec stood in Alec's kitchen.

"What, and have to get Rose to come down to the station to bail us out?" Alec asked his father pointedly. "That's just what she needs with Oliver not sleeping; having to traipse down to the station because you pinned a boy against a wall!"

Donald sniffed.

"You dealt with him, though?" Donald asked, eyes narrowing at his son.

"Aye," Alec nodded, slipping easily into the Scottish term as he conversed with his father. "Gave him a wee shock. Informed him that, if he failed to stay away from Freya, I may just find some evidence linking him to illicit crimes. Get the drugs team involved, that sort of thing…"

Donald looked momentarily surprised, before nodding in satisfaction. The conversation seemed to lull then, and suddenly Rose appeared in the kitchen doorway with a crying Oliver in her arms.

"Oh, give him here," Alec said with a small smile, already holding his hands out for the baby.

Rose smiled, happily passing her son over to his father.

"'S why I brought him out," Rose admitted with a grin. "You two holing yourself up out here while I'm in there with Oliver and Tony!"

"Just having a chat, love," Donald assured Rose with a smile, watching as Alec rocked his son gently.

"Anything nice?" Rose asked, gaze going from Donald to Alec.

"Nah," Alec responded with a small smile. "Nothing to worry about."

There was noise from the sitting room then, of the front door opening, and barely a minute later, Freya was walking into the kitchen.

"Good day at work?" Alec asked, kissing his daughter on the forehead as she came over to see her baby brother.

"Fine, yeah," Freya nodded, grinning.

"Good," Alec smiled. "Good."


End file.
